fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 18
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 18 Vospoot geeuwde en strekte zich zo groot mogelijk uit als hij kon. Zijn medeleerlingen waren al vertrokken naar de training, Wilgpoot en Heidepoot uitgesloten. Ook zij waren nog maar net wakker geworden. Plots klonken er luide stemmen op. "... durf je zoiets te zeggen, jij smerige bedrieger?!" krijstte Lavendelkruid. "Oh, kijk eens wie het zegt!" grauwde Veenhart. De twee katten stonden te bekvechten aan de kampingang, hun haren overeind. Niemand durfde bij hen in de buurt te komen en enkele katten keken geschrokken toe. "Met hoeveel andere katers heb jij kittens gehad vòòr je mij ontmoette, slet?!" brulde Veenhart. Lavendelkruid spoog beledigt."Hoe durf je?! Stomme bedrieger, jij gaat om met andere katers nàdat je me ontmoette, vossenkop!" Veenhart grauwde woedend."Hoeveel leugens ga je nog opsommen?! Ik ben dit echt spuugzat, jij die overal een probleem over maakt! Ik kies met wie ik praat en met wie ik bevriend ben, of neemt je dominante RivierClanbloed de overhand?! Jij bent de grootste vergissing in mijn hele leven!" Lavendelkruid legde haar oren in haar nek. Ook al stonden er tranen in haar ogen, ze wist er indrukwekkend en groots uit te zien. "Nooit gedacht dat jìj iemand zou bekritiseren om diens bloed, bekijk eerst je eigen stamboom voor je kritiek op mij gaat hebben. Jij bent nog minder dan mijn grootste vergissing!!" Vospoot trippelde geschrokken naar het oudstenhol. Hij bereikte de ingang bijna tot hij een zielig maar bekend stemmetje hoorde. "Stop! Hou alsjeblieft op!" jammerde Ravenkit wanhopig. "Kom, Ravenkit." snauwde Lavendelkruid na een laatste giftige blik op haar partner. "Papa!" gilde Ravenkit toen Lavendelkruid haar optilde."Papa!!" "IK BEN JE VADER NIET!" brulde Veenhart. Er viel een ijzingwekkende stilte. "Die vieze slet die zich jouw moeder noemt is met een ander gegaan! Ik ben je vader niet! Een RivierClankater is jouw vader, stomme kit, dus blijf uit mijn buurt! Je bent niets meer dan een mislukking!" hij stormde het kamp uit. Lavendelkruid barstte in huilen uit en bleef eenzaam op de open plek staan terwijl Ravenkit het kamp uitrende, achter haar vader aan. De katten verdwenen al net zo snel als ze gekomen waren, en even later ging ook Lavendelkruid het kamp uit. Vospoot ging gauw het oudstenhol binnen, zich voornemend zich er niet mee te bemoeien. "Hallo, Rozenloof." miauwde hij beleefd. "Hallo daar Vospoot." zeiden Rozenloof en Muntwolk in koor. "Oh, ben jij ook wakker Muntwolk?" zei Vospoot verrast."Dat is mooi." "Kom je hier om dezelfde reden van toen je hier vorige keer was?" miauwde Muntwolk. Vospoot knikte. Muntwolk en Rozenloof wisselde nadenkende blikken uit. "Nu je een leerling bent mag je het vast wel weten." besloot Rozenloof. "Vertel op!" zei Vospoot opgewekt. "Katten die elkaars gevoelens, emoties en gedachten begrijpen en kunnen voorspellen hebben meestal een diepgaande relatie die bijna onbreekbaar is." vertelde Rozenloof. Muntwolk knikte, herinneringen zwommen omhoog in haar ogen."Ze worden zielsverwanten genoemd. Zielsverwanten sterven dikwijls samen, en al vanaf het begin van hun leven kruisen hun paden elkaar." Vospoot sperde zijn ogen geïntrigeerd open. "Zielsverwant..." prevelde hij. "Dit gaat om Hazelpoot, of niet soms?" miauwde Rozenloof scherp. "Ja.." murmelde Vospoot. Rozenloof knikte."Ik bemoei me verder niet met jouw privézaken, Vospoot. Kijk gewoon uit wat je doet." Vospoot grijnsde."Natuurlijk!" snorde hij. Hij draafde het oudstenhol uit, diep nadenkend. Hazelpoot zou best zijn zielsverwant kunnen zijn. Ze leken sterk op elkaar en konden het ongelooflijk goed met elkaar vinden, zelfs zonder reden. Toch zag hij hun relatie niet romantisch of diepgaand, eerder als broer en zus. Vospoot had het gevoel dat Hazelpoot meer een nestgenoot voor hem was dan Heidepoot, Wilgpoot of Beukpoot. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Het was beter als hij Hazelpoot niets vertelde tot hij het juiste moment had gevonden. Hun relatie ging goed en ze waren gelukkig. Hij wist zeker dat er niets mis zou kunnen lopen en bovendien wou hij Hazelpoot geen last op de schouders gooien. Hij besloot om wat eten te halen van de hoop verse prooi om met Wilgpoot te delen en liep naar de hoop toe. Halfverwege sloeg hij zijn poot om door een oneffen stuk aarde op de grond van de open plek. "Muizenstront!" vloekte hij terwijl hij zijn poot likte. Twee van zijn nagels waren gebroken en bloedden een beetje; want ze waren in zijn kussentjes geschoten. Hij hinkte naar het medicijnhol toe en keek om zich heen. Heemstroos praatte zachtjes met Hyacintvlam, wiens ogen helder straalden. Ze keken beiden op toen Vospoot binnen kwam. "Bloedende poot?" vroeg Heemstroos."Wacht, ik haal wat spinrag." Vospoot was altijd al blij geweest dat de jonge medicijnkat geen vragen stelde over dergelijke verwondingen tenzij ze bij Clangrenzen waren gebeurt. Het gaf hem een veilig gevoel en hij had daarom des te meer vertrouwen in haar. "Hallo Hyacintvlam. Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Vospoot nieuwsgierig aan de donkerblauwgrijze poes. "Ik heb de laatste tijd last van maag- en buikpijn." antwoordde de vrouwtjeskat. "Oei." zei Vospoot."Weet je al hoe het komt?" Hyacintvlam glimlachtte en haar ogen twinkelden. Vospoot vroeg zich af waarom ze blij zou zijn om buikpijn. "Ik weet het nog zeker, maar Heemstroos weet wel vaag wat het is. De komende kwartmaan zal het wel weer weggaan zei ze." Vospoot knikte."Dat klinkt goed. Je bent nu partners met Natstorm, toch?" Hyacintvlam knikte en een glimlach vol genegenheid trok over haar gezicht."Inderdaad. Ik ben zo blij met mijn beslissing, en Natstorm ook." Vospoot glimlachtte naar haar."Veel geluk in jullie partnerschap!" miauwde hij vrolijk. Hyacintvlam knikte dankbaar. Haar gezicht vertrok even. "Gaat het?" vroeg Vospoot geschrokken. "Krampen." glimlachtte de poes pijnlijk."Heemstroos!" miauwde ze luid. "Ik kom al, ik kom al." snorde de medicijnkat. Ze wikkelde spinrag rond Vospoot's bloedende poot en beet de afgebroken stukjes nagel af. "Zo, dit moet beter zijn. Kom je vanavond weer langs?" Vospoot knikte gehoorzaam en liep het medicijnhol uit. "Laat me eens zien, jij." snorde Heemstroos tegen Hyacintvlam. De donkergrijze poes ging op haar zij liggen en Heemstroos porde zachtjes tegen haar flank. "Dat dacht ik al, je..." Haar stem werd stiller en Vospoot kon haar niet meer horen toen hij verder wegliep van het medicijnhol. Hazelpoot kwam het kamp binnen en keek om zich heen. "Hallo, Vospoot." miauwde ze vriendelijk. Vospoot grijnsde naar haar, een stille uitdaging in zijn ogen. Hazelpoot grijnsde terug en de twee katten draafden het kamp uit. "Zullen we een race houden?" vroeg Vospoot stoer. Hazelpoot grijnsde."Als je me bij kunt houden!" Bladeren stoven omhoog toen de twee jonge katten door het woud stormden. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 17 ���� Hoofdstuk 19 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm